


TMI

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	TMI

**Title:** TMI  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #189: Wizard Space  
 **Warning(s):** A sad lack of Severus.  
 **A/N:** Severus makes his presence felt even when he's not present.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

TMI

~

“Wizard Space is common, Harry,” Hermione said. “In mine, I keep copies of---”

“ _Hogwarts, A History_ ,” Harry and Ron intoned simultaneously.

“It’s a useful book.” Hermione pouted.

Ron sniggered. “Why the interest in Wizard Space?”

Harry sighed. “I want my robes to billow.”

Hermione frowned. “What does Wizard Space have to do with billowing robes?”

“Severus says his robes billow because he’s created Wizard Space in his trousers to, um, contain himself.”

Hermione laughed. “And you believe him?”

Harry smirked. “Well, I _have_ seen it.”

All three went silent for a moment.

“Let’s forget I said anything,” Harry muttered.

“Done.”

~


End file.
